Gakuen Happy Time!
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia AU. One-shot. The Allies and the Axis throw a dorm party in Alfred's dorm one night. Based off a Cheetos commercial. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note: **I got this idea from a Cheetos commercial. I wrote this mainly to get my writing juices flowing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Hetalia _or the Cheetos commercial. They belong to their respective creators. The only thing I own is my Israel OC, Rebekah "Rivka" Novak. Enjoy.

* * *

**Gakuen Happy Time!**

_3:30 p.m._

It was a day like any other day at World W Academy, which was attended largely by the children of world leaders. Kids were getting out of their classes for the day. The elementary, middle, and a number of high school students boarded buses home, while the high school students who chose to board went to their dorms.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, Yao Wang, Arthur Kirkland, and Alfred and Matthew Jones headed out of their History class. They rushed out of the school building and were almost at the gate, when…

"Hey, you!" one of the teachers at World W Academy called to the eight teens. They all groaned and turned around.

"What do you want, Pops?" Alfred asked in an annoyed manner.

"Don't 'What do you want, Pops?' me," the teacher said sternly. He approached the kids. "Where are you kids going?"

"This is bad, Al," Matthew whispered.

"Yeah," said Alfred. He turned to Ludwig, who looked embarrassed. "LuLu, you know what to do."

"Yeah, and don't call me LuLu!" Ludwig whispered back to Alfred. He then spoke to the teacher. "Um…Nunya."

"Nunya?" the teacher asked.

"Si, _Signore _Chapman," Feliciano replied cheerfully.

"Yeah," said Arthur. "Nunya business, ha!"

"What the—OUCH!" Mr. Chapman exclaimed as Ludwig punched him in the nose.

"_Invisi Transporta!" _Arthur said, casting an invisibility and transport spell on himself and his friends. They were gone in a flash, before Mr. Chapman could see where they were going.

* * *

Alfred and company arrived at their destination: The gas station, where they bought various snacks and drinks. Ludwig, Arthur, and Ivan used fake Ids they had obtained earlier in the school year and bought beer and vodka. Then they headed back to campus via another spell cast by Arthur.

* * *

_4:02 p.m._

Once the eight teens got back to school, they ran back into the building, then went to Alfred and Matthew's dorm. There, they found Ludwig's little brother, nine-year-old Gilbert.

"Gilbo, what are you doing here?" Ludwig asked.

"I missed the bus," Gilbert replied. "And I couldn't get to a phone to call Mama and Daddy."

Ludwig sighed and face palmed. "Fine, I'll call Mom and Dad on my cell." He dialed the number to the Beilschmidt residence.

"_Hello, Beilschmidt residence," _Ludwig and Gilbert's mother, Elise, said after answering the phone. _This is Elise. Who's calling?"_

"_Mutti_, it's me," Ludwig said. "Gilbo missed the bus home, so now he's stuck at school. Can you come get him?"

"_Sorry, Lui, but the car's in the shop for a couple days, so I won't be able to get to the school," _Elise said apologetically. _"I'll have your father pick Gilbo up, okay?"_

"Okay," said Ludwig. "Thanks, bye." He hung up and turned to his little brother. "_Vati_ has to pick you up, because Mutti's car's in the shop."

"'kay," said Gilbert.

"Lui, what should we do with these?" Kiku asked, holding the snacks, sodas, and alcoholic beverages in his arms.

"Uh, hide them under Al's bed," Ludwig said. Kiku slid the party goods under Alfred's bed.

"Hey," Alfred whined. "Why _my _bed?"

"Because the party's in your dorm, idiot, aru," said Yao. "End of story."

"Wait, you're having a party?" Gilbert asked excitedly.

"Yeah," said Matthew.

"Can I come?" Gilbert asked.

"_Nein," _Ludwig replied. "You're going home, and that's that."

"_Verdammt!" _Gilbert cursed, stomping his feet. Everyone but Lui, Feli, Kiku, and Francis thought it was cute.

"Watch your language, GilGil!" Ludwig said.

"Don't call me GilGil," Gilbert whined. "I hate that."

Big Brotherrrr," Natalia, Ivan's little sister, called out in a spooky voice, pocket knife in hand. "There you are, Big Brother."

Ivan gulped and backed away. "N-N-N-N-N-Natalia…get away from me…GO AWAY!"

"Marry meeeeee!" Natalia screamed and charged at Ivan and friends with the knife.

"Everybody run!" Francis shouted. He and the others screamed and ran. Ludwig had Gilbert under one arm while he was fleeing from Natalia.

The kids lost Natalia outside, and waited there until Ludwig and Gilbert's father, Claus, came and drove back home with Gilbert.

* * *

_10:30 p.m. (Six hours and twenty-eight minutes later)_

It was lights-out. After the RA left their floor, satisfied with seeing Alfred and company in their beds, the Allies—what Al, Mattie, Iggy, Yao, Francey-pants, and Vanya called themselves—and the Axis—what Lui, Kiku, and Feli called themselves—quietly got out of bed. They knocked on other students' doors.

"Party in Al and Mattie's dorm!" they all said.

* * *

_11:00 p.m._

A lot of students were gathered in Alfred and Matthew's dorm. Music was playing on Matthew's boom box, which was being manned by Raivis Galante and Eduard von Bock. Feliks Lukasiewicz was dancing with Toris Lorinaitis.

"Hey, Rivka, wanna dance?" Alfred asked a girl named Rebekah Novak.

"Sure, Al!" Rebekah said with a smile. She started to dance with Alfred, but was stopped when Ludwig tried to steer her away from the American.

"Nein, Al, Rivka's dancing with me," said Ludwig. He started dancing with Rebekah, until he and Alfred were locked in a tug-of-war battle over who got to dance with their Israeli classmate.

Rebekah had enough. "Oy vey. Why don't I dance with one of you now, and the other later? Okay?"

"Okay," Alfred and Ludwig replied.

Rebekah continued dancing with Alfred, then danced with Ludwig later.

Just then, Roderich Edelstein, another student, came in without knocking. Eduard suddenly turned the boom box off. "Are you guys all having a party?"

"Uh, no," Alfred, Matthew, Ivan, Yao, Arthur, and Francis said quickly.

"No," Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano repeated.

"No," said Toris and Feliks said.

"No," said Rebekah.

"No," Raivis and Eduard said lastly.

"Oh…okay," a confused Roderich said as the door was abruptly closed on him by Berwald Oxenstierna.

The music started again, and everyone went back to dancing, talking, and having fun.

* * *

Roderich got a good look through the window on the door. "I can see you people! I know you're having a party!" Frustrated over not being able to get through to his floormates, he marched back to his room.

Feliks stuck his head out of the room, a bag of Cheetos in his hand. "Like, hey, Roddy, get that stick out of your ass and take a Cheetos break!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Signore- _Mr. (Italian)

_Mutti- _Mom (German)

_Vati- _Dad (German)

_Nein- _No (German)

_Verdammt!- _Dammit! (German)


End file.
